


[Podfic] En Amont

by Andy podfic (AndersAndrew)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMFs, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Lemon, M/M, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Team Purgatory, spoilers season 8
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/Andy%20podfic
Summary: « Il me semblait avoir été très clair, Benny. Cas' et moi c'est un lot 2 en 1, promotion exceptionnelle, à prendre ou à laisser. Si l'ange passe pas, l'humain non plus, c'est comme ça. Je préfère rester ici pour toujours que partir sans lui. Capiche ? »[SPOILERS SAISON 8 - Purgatoire - Lemon explicite]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [En amont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/798946) by [Saturne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturne/pseuds/Saturne). 



[Téléchargeable ici](https://www.dropbox.com/s/rnmh35r2pspcw7c/En%20amont.m4a?dl=0) (118 Mo)


End file.
